


Starstruck

by Rincanpy



Series: NSFW RoadRat Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, NSFW RoadRat Week, drummer/fan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Jamison is a huge fan of Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge, a drummer of a local and rising band.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of NSFW RoadRat Week; AU!
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Jamison laid eyes on Mako Rutledge was in a dark club. Mako was a drummer of a band, and Jamison didn't think he was into the type of music the band was performing, but the music became less and less important as the nights went on. Still to this day he wasn't really a fan of the music, but he was a fan of Mako. A big fan.

His band was fairly popular, a small band out of Australia, just beginning to make waves throughout the country, and Jamison would spend all of his hard earned cash to make it to every show, regardless of how far away it was; he'd take a bus, or walk if he had to. As long as he got in to see The Hog, he didn't care.

Tonight was no different. He was standing front row, with a beautiful view of "Roadhog" just beating those drums hard and fast. He was hot and sweaty, and the only difference between them was that Jamison was horny as ever, having to hide his erection under his long hoodie. Luckily it was dark so it didn't matter.

But Jamison had a goal for tonight. He didn't care if it ended in rejection, he'd get backstage, he'd talk to Mako, and he'd try to fuck him. Or, more accurately, let Mako pound him just as hard as he pounds those drums. He had it bad for Mako, and he wanted to at least try to seduce him.

After the show, Jamison waited patiently to get backstage. There were a few people who had the opportunity, but most people were fawning over the thin emo-looking lead singer, or the bassist. Jamie however only had eyes for Mako.

"Hey," Mako called out to him, sending shivers down his spine. Jamison turned to him. God there he was, sitting only a few feet away from him. "You here to see 'em right?" he asked, curious as to why the boy wasn't closer to the other bandmembers.

"Oh, uh... w-well—" now wasn't the time to get shy, he thought. He'd dreamt of this for months and now the man of his dreams was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "They're uh, not the ones I want."

Mako cocked an eyebrow.

"W-Want to meet, I mean!"

Mako grinned and chuckled. 'Cute.' He knew exactly what Jamison was after though he wasn't making it hard, sporting a but of a hard-on in his shorts. Shame too, the boy was cute. Tall and lanky, missing two limbs from the look of it, but he seemed very quick and agile.

"If you're not here for them, what is it then?"

Jamison froze. He was so confident beforehand, thinking he'd slide right up to Mako and invite him to hook up. It was different when he was actually staring right at the man. He was massive, intimidating, his voice was low and rumbled through jamison's body like deep thunder. He wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

"Y'know, nevermind. It's nothing. Nice meetin' ya though—" before he even had a chance to leave, Mako grabbed his arm. 

"Sit down. Relax." Mako knew his words had no effect on him, yet the boy sat beside him anyway. "Who is it you wanna met? I'll put in a good word for you." Mako looked down him, He was clearly frightened, or completely stunned.

"Well...if I'm honest, I wanted to meet you," Jamison answered him though refused to look at him. Jeez, how was he supposed to fuck him when he couldn't even look at him now? He was way in over his head.

"Me? Really?" Mako was genuinely surprised. Most people didn't want to meet him. "Well I'm flattered." Jamison finally looked at him, seeming to be even more stunned now. "You seem...unsure of what you're doing."

"I'm very unsure," Jamison chuckled through his awkwardness. "But I know what I want."

Mako stared at him, knowing what he meant. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-five."

"Young."

"No I'm not!" He knew this was going to be an issue, Mako was much older than himself, but he didn't care. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, if that's what you're gettin' at!"

Mako chuckled at the boy's determination. "A big boy, huh?" He leaned a bit closer, enjoying how each inch he moved made Jamison's cheeks a brighter shade of red. "You can't even look at me for longer than three seconds without blushing and looking away."

The noise in the room, between all the other people, was almost drowning everything out. Mako was so close to him.

"Let's go back to my place," Mako said bluntly. He wanted to see how the blond would react to him outright asking, inviting him to the very thing he was here for. It'd been a long time for Mako, since someone had taken an interest in him, let alone a man, a cute man who a bit of a quirky look and voice.

"R-Really?" Jamison was barely audible. 

"I'll take care of you, don't worry." Mako stood up. "Take my hand if you're on board. If not, it's best you leave."

Jamison barely even hesitated before he placed his mechanical hand in Mako's.

Was it alright to leave behind the band? Was it okay for him to go with Mako? Was this entire thing okay to go through with? These were questions that Mako assumed were running through Jamison's mind. The boy was on his couch now, in his apartment, and fidgeting his fingers and shifting his thighs. He looked nervous.

Mako sat across from him with an open beer in his hand and took a drink from it. "You know my name. Do I get to know yours?"

Jamison jerked his eyes up to him, looking shocked, again. "Jamison. You can call me Jamie." He was still starstruck. 

"Jamie," Mako tested the name. "Yeah, I like that." He stood up to switch couches. He rested back and stretched one arm behind Jamison's shoulders. "So... I know it's probably too late to ask, but are you sure you want to do this?" 

Jamison pouted at that. "I'm sure. More than sure! Been wantin' ya for months, no way I'd pass this up!" 

Mako chuckled again. This guy was cute. "I like how blunt you are. No lies, cheap words, you're honest." 

"Well...thanks, mate." The crooked grin he gave Mako was adorable. He finally seemed a little more calm, but as expected, that calmness turned into excitement when one of Mako's large hands settled on Jamison's thigh. His entire body seemed to light up as if it was shocked.

Mako leaned down a bit, his breath tickling Jamison's cheek. "So, Jamie, how do you want to do it?" 

"What?" Jamison replied without thinking, and instantly regretted it. "Whichever way ya want."

Mako thought for a second. "Doggy style, then?" Jamison blushed but nodded. "In that case," Mako said and then suddenly scooped Jamison up in his arms, holding him like a bride, and walked with him to his room. He placed the smaller male on the bed and moved his hands to the younger man's belt.

Jamison felt his heart race, so much that it felt as if it'd burst right out of his chest. His shorts were yanked down as Mako's mouth found his lips. Jamison was surprised by the kiss, and how gentle it was. Mako's lips were rough, chapped, and big, but he felt warm and kissed him softly as a lover would do. Jamison let himself indulge in the kiss, not sure if this was how hooking up went. It was supposed to be lustful right? Not romantic? To be honest, he didn't really care.

Large hands explored the the other's body. Small, lithe, lanky, but toned. He was just Mako's type, and his attitude was adorable as well. Upon feeling down his arms, on the right one, his skin suddenly turned cold, and hard. A prosthetic, not uncommon at all. Mako noticed his leg as well when he pulled the boy's shorts off, but he was lost to the moment.

"Jamie," Mako asked and rand his fingers over Jamison's still clothed chest. "Do you want to leave your prosthetics on, or take them off? Which is more comfortable for you?"

"Off, if you don't mind?" Jamison replied and earned a soft smile from the other.

"Not at all," Mako said and helped him out of the prosthetics, and then removed his shirt as well. He seemed a little nervous, lying there under Mako's gaze, naked and horny.

"Ever been seen naked?" Mako asked and Jamison shook his head. Mako smiled at him and then took his hand into his, and lifted his stump as well. "Ah, that's why you're nervous. Nothin' to worry 'bout. You're gorgeous." He kissed Jamison's hand, and then his stump, and that Made Jamison blush hard. What a gentlemen, what a sweetheart. Not only was he sexy but he was kind too? Jamison might just fall in love if he kept that up.

After, Mako spent several minute prepping him, used a gracious amount of lubricant, and stretched his muscles open. It wasn't the first time Jamison had something inside of him, but it was the first person other than himself, and it felt completely different from when he'd pleasure himself about this exactly scene, watching videos of Mako on his phone late at night.

"You ready?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Jamison was smiling, grinning from ear-to-ear. He was so excited, and seemed to have lost a bit of that shy demeanor, which was good; it meant he had become more comfortable in his body and being with Mako. 

"Alright, turn over. Get on your hands and knees." Mako saw how his words affected the young man, who exhaled heavily and obeyed his instructions while Mako removed his own clothes.

Jamison moved onto his knees, face so red he was sure it would stain. Mako was behind him, stroking his large cock, putting on a condom, and lubing himself to enter him. Was this really happening? Roadhog, the drummer who he's been obsessed with was going to fuck him? It was one of those 'pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming,' situations, but instead of pinching, he felt Mako's cock push its head inside of him, and then the massive weight of Mako himself leaning on top of him.

Soothing the younger man was something Mako didn't have to do, but he wanted to. Gentle touches weren't something he gave out freely. This man was different, something caught him eye and made him want to treat him like a prince, but that didn't mean he didn't want to fuck him into next week.

Slowly, Mako thrust forward, pushing inch by inch until he was inside. He gave Jamison a moment to relax and become more accustomed, before starting to rock into him.

"There you go..." Mako breathed out. "Good..."

Jamison moaned quietly and then grit his teeth. He know Mako was bit, so he expected it god lord he felt like he was splitting in two. Mako noticed some movement below him, and saw Jamison's hand go under himself. At first he thought the boy was going to touch himself, which was normal, but he quickly realized that he was touching his lower belly.

"Heh," Mako chuckled low and leaned down beside Jamison's ear. "Feel me in that cute little belly of yours."

Jamison made a noise of embarrassment but continued to rub at the spot while Mako kept thrusting. Before long, Jamison was crying out, sputtering Mako's name and swearing in pleasure. His upper body collapsed on the bed from being overwhelmed.

"You're gonna cum, I can tell." One of Mako's hands reached around and wrapped around Jamison's cock, made him moan out even louder than his thrusts already were, and kept his fast fast until he felt Jamison's body twitching. It hit him like a truck, and Jamison threw his head back, moaning and breathing hard, but Mako didn't stop there; he was still hard and buried deep inside the other, so he kept going, just as fast and hard as before, holding Jamison's hips in place as he rammed into him. He froze up as he came, groaning loud and deep, rumbling right through Jamison's body.

Mako pulled out carefully, and let Jamison rest on his bed while he removed the condom and through it in a small garbage can in his room.

"You alright, kid?"

Jamison giggled and peeked at him through one eye. "Not a kid,"

Mako laughed at that as well and pet Jamison's blond hair. "Right."

After a few minutes of relaxing, Jamison sat up. "Guess I should be going, haha. Thanks for—"

"Hold up, you're not going anywhere." Jamison looked stunned.

"What?"

"Doubt you can even walk, and you don't have a way home."

"Could take a bus."

Mako pushed him down to the bed. "I'm not that kinda man. You'll stay here tonight, you can shower in the morning, and then I'll drive you home."

"Really? You'd do that...?" Jamison was embarrassed by Mako's words, but he smiled a bit. "Thanks, you're being too nice to me."

Mako chuckled and lied down next to him. "And... Tomorrow, I'll give you my number, if you ever want to get together again."

Jamison laughed excitedly. "Sounds like a plan!"

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my least favorite fic I've done this week. Too OOC.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
